beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf (BBC)
A werewolf (also known as a Type 3) is a supernatural being who, upon the rising of the full moon every month, transforms into a fearsome, wolf-like monster. When not transformed, the werewolf cannot be distinguished from any human being, although their sense of smell and hearing seem to sharpen before and after the full moon. Many werewolves feel ashamed of their condition as once the full moon has risen they become a savage beast with unmatchable strength and ferocity over which they have no control. The werewolf curse is normally passed on when a human is scratched by a transformed or partially-transformed werewolf. There is no known cure for the werewolf curse, although it seems that air pressure has an effect on transformation during the full moon, although this tends to result in the painful death of the werewolf. UK Version History of Werewolves It is implied that werewolves have been around as long as vampires have. They can be found throughout history, any gender, any ethnicity, or any race. Infection Werewolves were, in the past, once humans who were infected by the werewolf curse when they were scratched or bitten by a transformed or transforming werewolf. Werewolves are not as common as other supernatural beings due to the fact that werewolves, once fully transformed, will attack to kill rather to infect, unlike other similar creatures such as Vampires. A werewolf will leave a lifelong scar after infecting a victim. This makes werewolves relatively easy to identify whilst in their human state. Werewolves in the UK version can have children, but it is extremely rare, and Nina and George's child is the only known case. At the start of Series 4 it is revealed that their baby is apparently, for all intents and purposes, human; the vampire leaders believe that the two infected genes cancelled each other out leaving the child human (Although the fact that the baby can see ghosts suggests that she has inherited something ''from her parents). It is also revealed that werewolf blood is fatally toxic to vampires. A partially-transformed George kills a vampire by slashing his own wrist and forcing the vampire to drink his blood causing it to die in a similar manner to staking. It was also shown that werewolf blood burns vampires' skin like acid, as Hal's arm was burnt when some of Tom's blood dripped onto it. Monthly transformation On every full moon, a werewolf will experience extreme pain whilst transforming from human into werewolf. It seems that the gravitational pull of a full moon triggers the werewolf curse just as it has an effect on the tides of the sea. They lose the ability to think like humans and become a savage monster, incapable of any empathy or thought. Once in their wolf form, werewolves will become highly aggressive towards any creature that comes within their reach and have been known to attack people they would love in their human form. The transformations themselves would kill a normal human within thirty seconds. The heart stops and shrinks by two-thirds, whilst the werewolf also experiences liver and kidney failure as all other organs must shrink as well. The werewolf, altough experiencing intense pain, will then stop screaming for a while, as their throat and vocal cords are tearing and reforming. The pituitary glands would then attempt to ease the pain by flooding the body with endorphines, however it will have shut down by this time, too. Once the internal changes have taken place, the external changes begin. Fangs grow in. The finger and toenails grow out to form claws, whilst the face and skull reform to form a snout. The spine enlarges and the vertebrae push out on the skin, whilst fur begins to sprout from all over the body. The skin under this fur also seems to become much darker as well. The eye changes from its normal colour into a yellow, more animalistic form. The body becomes hunched over although the werewolf retians the ability to walk on two legs. By this stage the werewolf has lost their human mind and has fully transformed into their wolf form. Upon completion, the wolf usually lets out a long howl. The werewolf may undress before tranforming to avoid destroying their clothes. , mid-transformation.]] It has also been shown throughout the series that, as the full moon approaches, the senses of smell and hearing are enhanced. Indeed they remain enhanced even after reversion to human form, probably returning to baseline human levels as the time goes on until the cycle begins again. Confidence and even a tendency towards aggression may be evident, given the occasion. The werewolf will also be in possession of extreme strength way beyond that of the strongest human. There also appears to be an increased appetite for sex, as is seen by werewolf George Sands when he ravishes a nurse, Nina Pickering, whilst on the cusp of a transformation. Indeed, George is later shown to be concerned that he may not be able to reach the same levels of performance later and fears Nina might lose interest in him if that happens. Even when not near a transformation, a werewolf possesses physical toughness and strength beyond a normal human's, due to the repeated organ failures and broken bones and subsequent healing that comes from the transformations. It has also been shown that werewolves can force the transformation without a full moon, although this will kill them. After the transformation, the werewolf will not retain any memory of their time in wolf form, although they may be able to remember some of the emotions that they felt. For instance George Sands remembered that he felt good after he killed vampire Herrick, and also remembered that his blood was cold. Any recollection of a night in wolf form is very rare, as werewolves may travel hundreds of miles during the night and not know where they are when they awake. A significant thing to note is that although werewolves will attack other creatures while transformed, they will not attack other werewolves with which they have a close relationship. Although George attacked Lee Tully when the two were in wolf form after learning that Tully was the person responsible for 'infecting' him, the first time he and Nina transformed in close proximity to each other the two ended up having sex in wolf form. McNair and his adopted son Tom demonstrating a pack-like attitude towards each other due to their connection as humans despite the lack of a biological connection between them. On another occasion, Tom, when fully transformed, moved to keep fellow werewolf Bobby contained in a room despite Hal being the more obvious target, the wolf apparently recognising that Bobby was the threat on this occasion. While mid-transformation, a human retains some degree of control over the wolf even if they cannot stop it, such as when George managed to go from a school to his flat while mid-transformation, or when McNair later passed over Mitchell to attack another vampire, as even his feral state recognised that Mitchell himself wasn't a threat, even if he was still slightly hostile to the other man. Apperance Werewolves are heavily built and very muscular with particularily powerful arms, during the cage fights a side on view of George is given which shows the large amount muscle werewolves posess in their front limbs. The pectoral muscles are very developed and the abdominal area is also very well built. Treatment A increase in air pressure will prevent a werewolf from transforming during the full moon. This may be because the increase in pressure prevents the gravitational pull of the full moon on having an effect on the werewolf curse. However, this will result in the werewolf's veins increasing in size to the point that they burst, causing the werewolf to die of blood loss. Such experiments were carried out by Kemp, who was determined to exterminate any sort of supernatual being. in her wolf form.]] Werewolves can attempt to prevent themselves from harming others by creating a scent trail using a meat carcass, leading to an isolated location where they know no one will find them. They then can create another scent trail in the shape of a circle, hoping that themselves in their wolf form will attempt to follow the trail all night rather than going to attack live prey. Taking sleeping pills before transforming will put the werewolf into a deep sleep all night and is a safer option than allowing themselves to be free in their wolf form. However, it seems that anger that is built up during the month is let out on the full moon, and if the werewolf does not allow this anger out, they will adopt a much more aggressive persona while in their human form, and may find it uncontrollable to swear or be violent towards people. Weaknesses Werewolves are unable to cross running water. It is not known if silver has any effect on werewolves in the UK version. McNair managed to kill a werewolf in a dogfight by stabbing it in the neck with a knife and slitting its throat, McNair himself being killed when Herrick stabbed his wolf form in the neck with a blade. This proves werewolves can be harmed by knives to the neck. If a werewolf suffers a fatal injury in wolf form, it will not recover in human form, although their ability to heal in both states is still far above a human's. It is also shown that as a werewolf in the UK version gets older- the werewolf infection having no effect on the subject's ability to age, with elderly werewolf Leo apparently in normal health for a man his age-, the healing process seems to weaken, as aged werewolf Leo barely survived his most recent change and his friends theorise that the next change will kill him. Attitude towards vampires Werewolves have had a very hostile relationship with vampires (seemingly for centuries): teen vampire Adam claimed that this was because werewolves are 'part-timers' while vampires have to deal with their issues on a permanent basis. As supernatural beings can identify one another, werewolves can be spotted immediately by vampires, even in their human form. Some vampires will immediately attack a werewolf (In human form only, an attack on a Werewolf in Wolf form would be utterly suicidal for vampires) upon seeing them, while others trick them into coming with them to a private location where they can attack. Werewolves are often called 'dog' and 'digby' by vampires, and it is very rare to see the two species co-exist peacefully, although this is the case with John Mitchell and George Sands, and also with Hal and Leo. Despite their relationship with vampires, werewolves do not seem to have any particular hatred for other supernatural beings such as ghosts. Originally it was believed that vampires loathe werewolves because they saw them as savage and 'lower life-forms'. Herrick seemed especially fond of demeaning werewolves like this, however the true basis for in his wolf form in a forest on Barry Island.]] the hatred may be fear, as when fully transformed into their wolf forms, werewolves are much stronger than vampires shown by George when he tears Herrick apart and rips the vampires head clean of its shoulders and the fact that werewolf blood is deadly to vampires. It appears that werewolves, once transformed, are the only things far stronger than vampires. At the start of Series 4 in a bleak, war-torn future where humanity is fighting a losing battle against vampires, knowledge of werewolves has been revealed to the public. Since vampires are the common enemy they are seen working with humans in the fight against them with one person speaking of recruitment drives to get werewolves to join the resistance. In Episode 2 of Series 4 Cutler has been attempting to scare humans with the footage he got of George and Tom; presumably to make werewolves the larger threat. The humans observing the film seemed more curious and even sympathetic than what he had hoped. It is unkown what the "test group" thought of the footage as they were accidently killed by some hungry vampires. His plan to make werewolves the bigger threat fails miserably as Mr. Snow mocks him for it. In an alternate timeline werewolves are put in labour camps by vampires, branding them with a W to distinguish them from humans, and the dog fights are brought back. However this timeline is erased by the actions of Annie Sawyer. US Version Transformation In the North American version, werewolves are quadrapedal, with the spine extending to form a tail and vaguely human bone structure in the limbs, hands, and feet. They have very sparse coats of fur except around the neck, and the color of the fur reflects their human hair color somewhat (Josh, for instance, has dark brown hair in both forms). Their eye color also remains the same in wolf form as in human. Their skin will change to grey and they will grow large fangs and claws. Most vestiges of the human personality are erased upon transformation, and they are compelled to kill and devour any living things they encounter. If their human side is particularly attuned with their wolf side, they may remember some things that they did while transformed. Werewolves typically only transform during the full moon, but it was shown that a solar eclipse will force them to partially change during the day. In the American series, werewolves also retain their human memories while transformed,enabling them to subconsciously recognize people they know as humans. Josh has been shown as recognizing both Aidan and Nora, but he still acted violently towards Aidan. Like the UK version, it appears that werewolves are instinctively protective of their 'mates'. Josh and Nora have each protected one other while they were in danger at least once, sometimes while the other was in human form. Creation Werewolves are typically humans that were bitten or scratched by another werewolf. The supernatural bond this creates between the werewolf and its maker seems to be similar to that arising from the creation of vampires. However, people can also be born as werewolves in the American adaptation. While a human mother cannot carry a child fathered by a werewolf father without miscarrying, pregnancies resulting from a werewolf father and werewolf mother appear to be viable, and children born from such a pair will inherit the condition, resulting in a variety of werewolf known as a purebred. Purebreds are different from turned werewolves ('mutts') in some ways: their senses and strength are heightened all the time, not just the few days before and after the full moon, and they suffer from a constant stage of anxiety and agitation that can be surpressed with wolfsbane. They are visibly furrier while transformed than their turned counterparts, and will revert to wolf form when killed, which suggests that they are actually more wolf than human. Relationship with vampires Like their UK counterparts, the American werewolves have hostile relations with vampires, driven by a seemingly instinctual loathing of them. Josh's friendship with Aidan is the only friendly relationship between the two species that has been seen. In season 2 the purebred twins revealed that their family had a traditional game of capturing vampires and releasing them into the wild so they can hunt them down in wolf form and kill them. In season 3 it was shown that they would form packs to hunt down vampires and destroy them. Transformed werewolves are much more powerful than vampires, as stated by Bishop he responded to Heggemen's request to let one of his vampires fight Josh by saying that it would be suicide. Even a few days before and after the full moon, they have considerably augmented strength and senses, allowing them to fight on more or less equal footing with vampires. For this reason, vampires will typically only harass werewolves the rest of the lunar month, when they are at their most helpless Weakness Silver has been shown to be very harmful to werewolves. Josh was hit in the shoulder with a silver bullet in one episode, and the wound steamed as the metal burned his skin. Nora was also slashed by a silver knife while fully transformed, and it immobilized her for a period of time. After she reverted to human form the next day, the seared slash mark was still visible on her left breast. It was shown that silver can slow down the transformation but only for a short while. Wolfsbane was used by Connor McLean to supress his heightened agitation and senses, but it is not known if the herb has any effect on non-purebreds. Cure If a Werewolf kills his/her maker while in human form, the curse is broken, but Werewolves that were turned by the now-cured Werewolf will remained infected. It is implied by Liam that there may be other ways to be cured, as well. Known werewolves List of Werewolves in the UK series According to Mr Rook of the Men in Grey, there are around thirty-five 'registered' werewolves in Britain, with approximately the same amount of werewolves unknown to official registration. *Christa Stammers - a young female werewolf who attempts to live a normal life as a student in the same school as vampire Adam Jacobs and ghost Matt Bolton. *George Sands - a hospital worker who was scratched by Lee Tully whilst on a holiday in Scotland in 2006. He attempts to live a normal life with vampire John Mitchell and ghost Annie Sawyer. He died from of kidney, liver and heart failure after he tricked his body into transformation. *Anthony McNair - a werewolf who lives on Barry Island with his son Thomas. He was infected in 1994 after he was forced to fight a werewolf in a dogfight. He was killed by Herrick. *Nina Pickering - a nurse who was accidentally scratched by her boyfriend George whilst he was transforming. She was killed by group of vampires led by Griffin. *Thomas McNair - Became a werewolf as a baby when Anthony McNair infected him and killed his parents in werewolf form. The next day when McNair discoverd what he had done he adopted Tom and never told him the truth until Nina Pickering carried out a DNA test that revealed that Tom was not McNair's son. After McNair died Tom moved in with the vampire Hal and the ghost Annie. *Lee Tully - the infector of George Sands. He had a wife and son that he lost due to his condition and became homeless (Whether they were killed or left him is unknown). Died in the pressure tank. *Amy McBride - a werewolf who was killed in the pressure tank. She returned as a ghost, being the only werewolf shown to do so. *Leo - a werewolf who used to be a part of the dogfights. He helped rehabilitate the vampire Hal and the two lived in relative secrecy along with a ghost named Pearl. He died of old age. *Allison - a nerdy young werewolf. Despite her affliction, she lives a fairly normal life between full moons. *Milo - werewolf mercenary working for Mr. Snow. Current location unknown. *Larry Chrysler - Deceased *Bobby - Deceased *Other werewolves seen or not seen - Some are deceased List of Werewolves in the US series *Josh Levison - a werewolf that as turned in 2009 by Ray, and also the infector of Nora Sergeant. He lives with a vampire and a ghost and is trying to live a normal life with them. After killing Ray, he broke his curse and became human. He was later scratched once again this time by Liam Mclean. *Nora Sergeant - Josh's girlfriend, who was accidentally turned by him while he was transforming. *Ray - the werewolf that turned Josh and killed his friend Stu in 2009. *Douglas - an elderly werewolf that had been a captive of the Boston vampires and forced to fight other werewolves in prize fights for fifteen years. He was killed by Josh when the two of them were pit against each other for the entertainment of the Dutch. Also known as "The Professor". *Brynn McLean - Is a purebred werewolf and the twin sister of Connor McLean. She was killed by Nora. *Connor McLean - was a purebred werewolf and the twin brother of Brynn McLean. He was shot and killed by the vampire Aidan Waite after the former had tried to hunt him down with his twin sister Brynn on the night of a full moon. *Liam Mclean - Brynn and Connor's father. *Erin Shephard - A werewolf found by Josh at the hospital who now lives with them. She was killed by Liam. *Other werewolves seen or not seen - Some are deceased Image Gallery beingwolf.JPG|Josh, season 1 wolfcloseup.JPG|George, season 1 Being-human-werewolf-george-5.jpg|George caged George-warewolf-being-human-3972957-640-427.jpg|George's transformation Beingwolf.png|Werewolf fights Behind the scenes *The scientific word for Werewolves is Type 3, presumably the third type of supernatural being discovered. *The concept of running water acting as an impenetrable barrier has never been applied to werewolves in the mythology of any culture. In fact, it was said that vampires were unable to cross running water. *The scenes of George and Nina transforming were created by using animatronics and CGI, whilst fur suits were used for other shots of them in their wolf form. *Dominic Rook mentioned in ''The Greater Good that there are thirty-five Werewolves in the UK known to the Men in Grey. Differences between the US and UK versions *In the US version, the werewolf appears to have a thinner coat of fur than in the UK version, moves on four legs, and has a tail. *In the U.S. version, werewolf blood is hazardous to vampires if ingested, almost similar to food poisoning or a drug overdose, causing seizures, temporary paralysis, and hemorrhaging from all orificies in the face, while in the UK version, it has a deadly corrosive effect on vampire tissue, like acid. *In the US series a Werewolf can be cured if they destroy their infector, but in the UK series this does not seem to be the case, as Anthony McNair still became a Werewolf after he killed his infector. *In the UK series, the werewolves' eyes are gold, but in the US series, they are the same color as they are in human form. *In the US version, the werewolves are usually displayed with CGI instead of animatronics and fur suits, but makeup and practical effects are still used for most of the transformation sequences. *The British version's werewolves do not seem to share the weakness to silver that their American counterparts suffer from. Appearances Category:Species